Oriented Strand Board (OSB) is an engineered structural-use panel typically manufactured from thin wood strands bonded together with resin under heat and pressure, and it is used extensively for roof, wall, and floor sheathing in residential and commercial construction.
One drawback associated with known oriented strand boards (OSB) is that they are susceptible to edge swell or flare due to moisture absorption. In fact, the largest detractor to OSB flooring is the need to sand tongue and groove joints due to flare (swell) due to moisture during construction. Upon swelling, the top surface of the OSB panel will necessitate sanding, especially when used in flooring applications. This is not only time-consuming, but is also an added expense. Currently, edge swell or flare due to moisture absorption is addressed with increased amounts of phenol-formaldehyde (PF) resin, isocyanate resin and/or increased density (i.e., additional wood). These are all added expenses that must be born by the consumer.
There is a need for a wood-based composite panel (e.g., OSB) that is not susceptible to top surface edge swell or flare due to moisture absorption above the plane of the top surface of the panel.